Dynarith Clan
right|150 px|The Dynarith Clan Insignia Dynarith Clan The Dynarith Clan was a small, cowardly group of 'Cubi who made opportunistic raids upon their neighbours. Never making particularly strong use of their powers, they were, in short, little better than bandits. After their alliance with the Jyraneth was unexpectedly cut short, the clan's members panicked and dispersed, effectively ceasing to exist as a clan. Emotional Affinity Dynarith members enjoy surprise and to some extent fear, but their primitive techniques were never really refined enough to include deliberately provoking emotions. Scavengers in nearly every sense of the word, they took what they could from others but rarely created things of their own, a trait which included emotions. History Exiled from their parent clan, Dynarith went on to create a clan of her own in an uncharacteristic moment of bravado. They settled in a region not far removed from the powerful Jyraneth Clan, and soon came into conflict. Dynarith herself was slain during these skirmishes and her position was taken by her second-in-command, who adopted the same name in her honour. Out of fear, Dynarith The Second encouraged her clan to adopt - or at least pay lip-service to - the insane precepts of the Jyraneth, and eventually brokered a peace treaty in order to protect her clan. As a result, they fell under her protection, in exchange for their fealty and regular tributes. Privately, the Jyraneth looked down upon them as inferior. This period proved to be a boom-time for the clan, but it came to an abrupt end with the sacking of Harla'Keth. Dynarith II was delivering a tribute of enslaved Beings to her queen during this the time and was herself caught up in the Kamei'Sin attack upon the citadel. She managed to teleport back to her clan's home town and warn them, dying of her injuries shortly afterwards. Realising that they had lost not only their leader but also their protectors, the Jyraneth, the clan fell into panic and routed. Their members scattered themselves throughout the land, some dying or becoming adopted into more powerful clans by marriage. Within a short space of time, Dynarith effectively ceased to exist as a functioning clan. Barring an unusually strong individual proclaiming themselves leader and reuniting the clan, it looks to remain that way. Beliefs and Lifestyle As a general rule, Dynarith members are often cowardly, but very clever at taking advantage of situations as they unfold. Curiously, for all their skill at this, they remained inept at using their own innate abilities to full advantage. During the halcyon days of their clan, when they fell under Lady Jyraneth's protection, they became lazy. They continued to raid Being settlements, but chose carefully and avoided anything which looked too dangerous. In the belief that they 'had it made', the clan stagnated and ceased to rely on more sophisticated techniques such as full-body shapeshifting, and later members of the clan were not even taught the skill beyond hiding their wings. Enemies Dynarith clan had few friends, even during its heyday and those were mainly out of fear. Their prime enemy would be the Kamei'Sin Clan who loathed the Jyraneth and by extension, their allies. Allies Following the breakup of the clan, individuals may have formed their own partnerships with members of other clans. During their peak, the clan's only real allies were the Jyraneth Clan and their allies, such as the Rhu'Hahn Clan. Known members *Lady Dynarith *Lady Dynarith II *Salomere Dynarith (married into the Ja'Fell Clan) Appears In *The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn Category:Cubi Clans